


After The Rain

by cocoamouse



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, I'll give ya a hint: same color, One Shot, Rivals, btw if you can guess who I based their relationship off congrats, maybe...MAYBE, pan lime ahhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoamouse/pseuds/cocoamouse
Summary: Lime and Dino-sour hate one another. No doubt about that, and nothing's gonna change it. Maybe.
Relationships: Lime Cookie/Dino-Sour Cookie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	After The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I...honestly didn't like Dino at first, and then they got a canon relationship, and then I was like, oh, well, okay, cool. Friends. And then three pieces of fanart and many thoughts later I was found dead in m

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance, and Lime sighed to herself as she covered her head with her hood, looking out past the heavy grey rain from under the safety of the school entrance’s canopy. She’d neglected to bring an umbrella today, dismissing it with a wave as she ran out the door, and thought that it couldn’t possibly start raining today, after the previous bright, dry summer week.

_Clearly_, she grumbled, _I was wrong._

If only it hadn’t been for… Lime scowled, bitterness apparent on her face, and the few students that were waiting by the entrance began to move away. If it hadn’t been for that cocky, piece of - that _bastard_ -

_Dino-sour._

Even the thought of his name made her want to punch the closest thing next to her, and all the students waiting by the entrance decided they had better find a different place to sit. 

She couldn’t imagine meeting a worse person than him. She wanted to tear her hair out from the moment she met him, and as the school year wore on, everybody, regardless if they were in the same class or not, had caught onto the relentless feud between the two sour cookies. Nobody had dared step in between them yet - luckily for the students involved, they were polite enough not to break into a full-out brawl in the middle of the school hallway - even if Lime really did want to punch that pretty smirk off his face.

Lime blew her hair off her face as she saw the spark of a lightning strike in the colorless sky. Pretty. Pretty disgusting. He was the one who’d casually suggested that he could easily beat her in a volleyball match, and that with no court experience she would struggle in basketball. 

Orange had grabbed her arm before she had the chance to deck him in the face, but refusing to back down from a fight, they’d agreed - tomorrow, after the last class. One against the other, to see who was better at their sport.

Lime had scoffed. She was the star athlete - as if Dino could even have the chance of besting her on her playing field. She would rather shave herself bald before giving him that chance.

_ It’s just balls and nets, calm down _. Grapefruit had shook her head as she recounted the challenge to her friends.

_ Whatever, _ Lime huffed.

Regardless, there was no backing down now. She was going to prove him wrong. Even if she did forget to bring her umbrella and was now about to walk home in the rain completely soaked, while Dino, a few minutes prior, had strolled away with an umbrella in hand and a grin on his face, mocking her comment the day before: “It’s been nothing but sunshine all week! I’m not stuffing another umbrella in my backpack for the rest of summer.”

_ Whatever! _ She thought again, and with an angry sigh, began to march out into the rain and back home. She hated that grin, that she knew he got a kick out of pissing her off. Snide comments and jeers exchanged whenever they passed each other in the hallways, explosive arguments whenever they had to decide who’s turn it was to use the court. She could not _ stand _ him.

Yet… She glanced to the street below her, her shoes soaked in rainwater. They’d both always refrain from completely putting down the other, their friends, their family members. No matter how much they hated one another, neither were stupid enough to go _ that _ far. 

_ Good for him, _ Lime thought, as she splashed onwards. _ If he said anything like that… _ Especially _ about Orange, he’s gonna wake up in a hospital. _

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she had almost failed to notice the faint squeaking coming from her right, and she stopped, looking around. _ Was I hearing things? Did Dino-sour finally make me go crazy? _

But no, there it was again - a desperate spew of squeaks and cries, barely audible over the sound of heavy rain, but it was there, coming from the other end of the street. It sounded like an injured animal, and Lime immediately began to run towards it, but not before something grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back roughly, and the deafening horn of a truck exploded before her face as it sped past where she had been standing a second ago.

Lime noticed the raindrops on her head had ceased.

“Christ, are you blind or something?” A voice scowled, and her stomach dropped.

Of _ course _ it was Dino-sour, an irritated expression on his face as he looked down at her. “Seriously, I expect someone like you to think twice before running out on the street.”

“Ugh!” She swiped her hand off his shoulder, turning away. “I’d rather get hit by a truck than look at you again.”

“Very funny.”

“Whatever! There was something - an animal in the drain, or something, okay!?” She glared at him, and after making sure there weren’t any other vehicles rushing towards her, crossed the street and to the drain on the other side.

She kneeled down and peered in, catching a glimpse of green and clawed hands scrabbling at the wall of the drain.

Lime gasped. It was a baby jellysaur, waist-deep in rushing rainwater as it desperately tried to scramble out.

“Oh my god. Hold on!” She leant over and reached into the drain to try and grab it, but it kept slipping away from her, crying out as she tried to grab it, but it was just beneath her reach. “Damn it! I can’t see…”

An umbrella hit the ground next to her, and she was shoved aside as Dino-sour knelt down in front of the drain and reached into it, trying to grab the jellysaur before it got washed away.

“What the hell are you doing!?” She shrieked.

“Helping, dumbass!” He yelled back, wincing as a green claw scratched his wrist, but he didn’t pull away. “Hold on, I’ve almost got it!”

After a brief struggle, he managed to pull out the terrified baby jellysaur, covered in dirt and gashes, and held it in his arms. “Shit. It’s super injured.”

“Thanks, captain obvious.” Lime rolled her eyes, shrugging off her hoodie and stretching it out to allow Dino to place the still panicky Jellysaur into it. She quickly bundled it up and tried to calm it down, eventually succeeding.

“There’s a vet down the road.” Dino said, as they stood up, Dino picking up his umbrella to hold over her. “We can take it there.”

“Yeah, okay.” Lime nodded, holding the bundle closer to her, petting the jellysaur’s head.

As they both made their way down the street, Dino had stepped closer to allow the umbrella to cover both of them, Lime glancing towards him as their shoulders touched. Less than an hour ago they had been at each other’s throats, and now here they were, sharing an umbrella…

The jellysaur squeaked again, and Lime turned her attention back towards it. Once they dropped it off at the vet, she’d leave and pretend this didn’t happen. _ They’d _ pretend this hadn't happened.

As they finally arrived at the vet, both soaked from head to toe and dripping with rainwater, Lime checked in first and was guided to the waiting room along with Dino, while a concerned secretary handed them a towel.

Dino used it first, wiping his hair and face dry, before turning to Lime, who gave him a look.

“I’ve got my hands full.” She said acidly, gesturing with her head towards the now-sleeping jellysaur in her arms.

“Okay.” He shrugged. “Just thought you might wanna do something about your shirt.”

“What do you mean about my-” Lime’s cheeks flared red as she glanced down, and then glared at him again. “Then don’t look, asshole!”

Dino laughed, but looked away.

Lime fumed. “Your shirt’s soaked too.”

“I’m not wearing a bra.”

If she had a free hand she would’ve slapped him.

“Can the couple with the stray jellysaur please see Dr. Wasabi now?”

“We’re not-” Lime started, horrified, but Dino had gotten up wordlessly and began to head to the office, so she huffed, flustered and rather irritated as she followed him.

As they made their way into the room, Lime noticed the familiar doctor put on her gloves. “Oh, Mrs. Wasabi. I didn’t know you worked here.”

“Ah! Anywhere there’s anything that can be fixed with science, I’ll be there!” The doctor replied proudly, and then offered her hands as Lime passed the wrapped-up jellysaur towards her. “Anyway, looks like the little one’s holding up okay. Good thing you two were around.”

Dino and Lime both nodded.

As soon as the jellysaur had its wounds addressed, and was patched up and ready for overnight recuperation in the center, Lime and Dino were both thanked and sent on their way.

As they wandered outside the vet’s, the rain had finally eased into a light drizzle, and Dino handed Lime’s hoodie back to her.

“Thanks.” She mumbled.

He didn’t reply, opening up his umbrella and holding it over his head,

“For saving me, too.”

“Hm?” Dino looked over at her, eyebrows raised as though he had missed what she said.

“For just now.” Lime said, slightly louder, avoiding his eyes. “Y’know. The truck. Thanks.”

“Ah.” Dino nodded. “You’re welcome.” He said, which Lime found herself surprised by. She’d expected him to laugh or grin and say she owed him now, but he didn’t say anything else than that.

“Um… I should head home.” Lime said finally, noticing that they were both still awkwardly standing by the door as though they were waiting for something. 

“Uh-huh. Yeah, me too.” Dino said, and with hesitation, added, “Sorry about earlier today.”

“What?”

“I didn’t mean what I said.” Dino mumbled, putting his umbrella between them, so she could no longer see his face. “But if you’re still up for tomorrow, I’m game.”

“Oh. Sure.”

“Bye, then.”

“...Bye.”

With that, the two parted ways, and Lime found herself thinking about him as she made her way down the street, and their proposed match tomorrow. 

The rain had finally begun to clear, and she decided that she’d have to win against him no matter what. But tomorrow, she thought she might actually have fun.


End file.
